


Cops and Robbers

by Calliecature



Series: Roleplay [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Cop Roger, F/M, Handcuffs, Power Play, Sexual Roleplay, Thief Jessica, cop and robber sexual roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecature/pseuds/Calliecature
Summary: Let’s play Cops and Robbers. You’ll be the cop and I’ll be the most wanted thief, the Masked Temptress. -Jessica.





	Cops and Robbers

Roger waved goodbye to Benny before facing his and Jessica’s home. He just got back from work, which he had been looking forward all day. For it was her day-off.

He hummed to himself. Maybe he could take Jessica out for a picnic. Maybe invite Eddie and Dolores! It had been a long time since they got to hang out.

“Lovecups, I’m home!” he called out, opening the door.

His rabbit ear formed into a question mark at the things lain on their coffee table.

He went closer to find a police officer costume and props. Beside it was a note. He flipped it open and read it.

_Let’s play Cops and Robbers. You’ll be the cop and I’ll be the most wanted thief, the Masked Temptress. -Jessica._

He beamed. Just like how he would play when he was a kit! Only this time, he would get to have a playmate!

It had been a month since their last roleplay and Jessica had chosen something with a lot more action.

With a blur of a tornado, he slipped into the police uniform. Already, he felt in character as he grabbed the toy gun and handcuffs that were on the table too. It never occurred to him why the handcuffs weren’t an actual toy.

His ears twitched at the sound upstairs. It seemed like it was coming from their bedroom. Roger grinned. The game has began!

He bounded up the stairs, kicking the door open and pointing the gun in the dark. "Freeze, Masked Temptress! You're coming with me!"

Roger startled when the gun was knocked out of his hand with a swift sideways kick. A handcuff then clinked around his wrist.

Jessica stepped into the pool of light, smirking in a skintight leather suit. Her eyes gleamed from under her mask as she pulled him closer.

"I think _you're_ coming with me," she answered back, her free hand resting on her hip.

For a moment, Roger looked awed at her suit, shining in what light was available. His eyes reflected hearts for a moment. She looked powerful, the zipper on her front pulled down to loosen the tension around her chest.

His heart soared. If he didn't became an actor, he would've loved to be a rabbit of law. Helping toons just like Eddie Valiant and Rick Flint was a dream he would do on the side.

Jessica really knew him well, making feel like an actual officer in pursuit of a famous thief.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly grinned, getting into the play faster than she had expected.

Despite being a disastrous clutz, Roger was a great dancer when they would both cut the rug, gliding her gracefully on the ballroom floor. He certainly got moves (whatever they are with his crazy tappity dancing).

In a whirlwind tornado, he swept her around into a low dip, her hair almost touching the ground.

"You're still under arrest, Temptress!" he said triumphantly, holding her close.

He gaped in shock when his pants suddenly fell down. Jessica smirked, the tips of her clawed fingers bearing evidence of its threads.

Roger yelped when she tipped him over and they rolled on the floor.

"It takes two to tango, officer," she purred, sitting on top of him.

His cheeks burned, yet he put on a zany grin. "Shall we dance?"

He toonily squeezed himself out from under her. His eyes caught sight of the gun. If he could get to his toy, she would surrender.

Roger began to ran towards it but tripped, forgetting that his pants were down on his ankles. Jessica dragged him back.

“Oh no, you don’t, officer.” She began to reach for the toy gun instead.

He kicked off his traitorous pants and went to grab her hand with his handcuffed one. “Wait!”

_Clink._

They both blinked, realizing the other half of the handcuff had accidentally cuffed her wrist.

Jessica lunged for him, tackling him to the floor. She knew he was going to slip out of her grasp toonily. Unless she did something about it.

Roger gave out a muffled gasp when she kissed him, long and deep.

A grave mistake when Roger answered back.

Jessica’s focus wavered when he began to take the lead. She could’ve written a book, given a thesis, a business presentation, a speech and a documentary on why Roger was a better lover than a driver.

But she’d rather keep him -it, she meant it, the information- to herself.

Where was she again? Her mind wondered when Roger rolled them to the side, taking the top.

He pulled back and Jessica moved forward without thinking. Roger planted a brief kiss to satiate her.

“Why must you steal, Temptress?” he asked, sadness in his voice. “Why do we always have to meet like this?”

It dawned to Jessica right then that Roger was adding more to their story.

She lain there flirtatiously underneath him. “It’s all part of a bigger heist, officer.”

His eyes widened with the tidbit of information. “What heist? You’ve changed. You only stole what you need. But now, you’re breaking into bigger and bigger vaults.” His eyes implored her. “Why?”

“To steal the most valuable treasure of all.” She placed her free hand to his chest. “You.”

Roger yelped when she suddenly rolled them sideways. She sat up on top of him.

He lay there as he looked up to her. Jessica paused when Roger gave her a smile, both affected… and sad?

His handcuffed hand laced fingers with hers. “You already have,” he quietly said, “for a long time.”

The possibility then occurred to Jessica. They were fighting on different sides and here he was, baring his soul to the enemy.

“I want us to be together. But not like this.”

She looked at him solemnly. “I’m not going to change.”

His smile was both pained and endearing. “And I don’t want you to.” The free hand of his fingers grazed the softness of her hair. “I believed in doing what’s right.” His badge gleamed. “But I also want you to do what you think is right.”

Jessica resisted the urge to put her hand over her heart. Her hair fell softly to his cheek as she leaned down.

Their handcuffed hands intertwined closer. She cupped his cheek, meeting his eyes. Then she brushed her lips against his.

It was a spark. A mark. An understanding.

She leaned back, opening her eyes that she didn’t remember closing. With her heart emotionally invested to the pace of their story, she didn’t feel like getting it on anymore. But the roleplay had certainly opened her mind to the possibilities.

“Wow… we should make a series for this.”

Roger sat up, with Jessica still on top of him. “And a better backstory!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that didn't go smutty. Roger has a way of making things... I dunno. He always put heart into things.


End file.
